Twilight led to Darkness
by Ichimoto Mitchan
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi have been back home for one year when a mysterious Nobody shows up. Riku knows her but she's hiding something as she implors the help of the three. Never a member of the Organization but worked for them, can the girl be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is the BETTER version of my previous work! I started this a while back and have been meaning to rewrite it. Be thankful for snow days and that I don't have to be at work till 1:25 and only have one hour of internship! I hope to have the whole story rewritten by Friday! Working on a dead line since starting Friday its all about Katsucon worries.

- - - - - - - - -

Two year ago the heartless attacked and destroyed worlds. A spiky brown haired boy came to wield the Keyblade and was known as Sora, the Keyblade Master. He saved the worlds and his two best friends, Riku, the second Keyblade Master and controller of the darkness, and Kairi the princess of Hallow Bastion.

While Riku and King Mickey closed the door to darkness and stayed behind Sora, along with the knight Goofy and the magician Donald, the three went in search of both Riku and the King. Kairi lived back on her adopted world, the home of Riku and Sora, Destiny Island, awaiting her friend's return.

The unlikely trio made their way to Castle Oblivion where Sora's memories were un-linked and taken away and replaced by new memories by Naminé, the Nobody of Kairi. In this castle Sora, Goofy and Donald learn of Organization XIII, a group of powerful Nobodies who are trying to complete Kingdom Hearts to become whole and gain hearts of their own. In the end Sora confronts the leader of the castle and defeats him. Naminé agreed to put Sora into a sleep while she chained back his memories.

It took one whole year while Sora slept, his memories returning. He awoke to not remember Naminé or any of the events in Castle Oblivion. He had to re-learn of Organization XIII, who now only had VIII members. The worlds were yet again in danger and it was Sora's job to save them again. This time more was at stake as Naminé was still alive and Kairi was kidnapped by Axel, the best friend of Sora's Nobody, Roxas. Roxas disappeared when he found Sora, but Axel was determined to get his best friend back.

Riku had given himself up to the darkness and took on the form of Ansem, the heartless Ansem, to keep his best friends safe. When the three were reunited in The World That Never Was, they fought, each now bearing Keyblades, to defeat Organization XIII once and for all. When they had done so, Sora and Riku found themselves in darkness, and found the light back home.

It has been one year after the fall of Organization XIII and the three Keyblade masters thought that all problems with Nobodies were finished. This though was completely untrue as one remained; an ex-member of the Organization.

A small but durable gummi ship hovered above the small world of Destiny Islands. Gloved hands held on above the controls, face covered by shadow of the black hood, the cloak of the Organization. Pink lips formed a small but wicked smile.

"So," the person began. The person's voice was soft, but firm, and feminine. "This is the world that holds the three Keyblade Master's. Hmm. It's cute. I believe this will be quite enjoyable, don't you agree Kouhei?"

The girl did not allow her eyes to leave the world she was looking at. A small green dragon flapped its wings as it came next to her. It had golden eyes and a small snout. Its underbelly was yellow-green and looked very though. Two small three inch horns sat on its head, behind its ears. Spikes ran from its back to it small tail. The small creature, only around three feet tall, opened it mouth and spoke clearly, with firm knowing voice. "I wish that would you land this damn thing already. I hate not being able to stretch my wings and smell fresh air."

The girl smirked and turned her hooded face to the dragon. "Oh come now Kouhei, we will be landing soon. Just as the sun finally sets and darkness falls, we may land." The girl turned her attention back to one island in particular. It was smaller with lush green inland from what could be seen.

Three teenagers sat and leaned on a bench palm tree. The one who sat on it, Riku, had shoulder length silver, aqua eyes that showed only truth and what he truly felt. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with its zipper up, showing only about an inch of his neck. The bottom of the zipper was open showing mere centimeters of his stomach. Over that he had on a white sleeveless vest with a blue border and yellow inside. His jeans were blue and baggy, help up by a silver studded belt. On his left arm was a white baggy wrist band like cloth about four inches long from his thumb and fingers and up.

Next to him, Leaning on the tree was Sora, with brown spiky hair. He wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a red pocket in the middle that was similar to one of a pull over hoodie. Over that he had a short sleeve black jacket with white border and two silver pieces of solder armor held on by two yellow straps. His pants were baggy, ending at his knees, black on the outside and open to show another pair of shorts at his inner thighs he same color as his shirt. Yellow straps criss crossed across this open part to hold onto two red bags with a black X of fabric and yellow fabric under them, holding the bottom of the bags to his pants. On his wands were black gloves with white border on the top and yellow that thinned to his wrist to hold the gloves on. A white X went from his wrist to his thumbs and pinkies. Around Sora's neck was a silver crown necklace held by a chain that made his blue eyes even more.

Next to Sora was Kairi, with shoulder length auburn hair and bangs parts to the left side. She had on a pink dress with a zipper opened down about four inches, showing more of her white shirt with scallops across the top. Two straps came from the center area of the shirt going up around the back of her neck. On those straps was a black hood that lay on her back. The dress also had two other zippers, both up, on each side of her, one to the left and right. Around her waist were a belt, put into three parts and helps by silver loops. Two parts of the belt connected to the rest and hung at her sides, the right side holing a box with two silver dots on the side and a pink ribbon on the front. Here blue eyes shown in the sunset, making her face more bright and making her white necklace seem more in contrast to her.

Riku chuckled after a while causing Sora to quickly turn his head and give Riku and odd look. "What's so funny?" Sora questioned, Kairi turning to look at Riku as well. Riku only smiled and shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. "I just…I never thought that we would end up back here. After joining the darkness and all that was risked, I never thought I would get anything back. Nothing has changed at all though."

Kairi giggled at that. "Of course not," she said, smiling. "It's a small island. Not many things will ever change. Hey, remember two years ago, when we dreamed of seeing other worlds…."

Sora and Riku began to laugh at the thought of how foolish they were and of times when life was simpler. "Yeah, we made that raft once!" Sora added. The mood soon became very somber at the thought of the night their world was destroyed by heartless, the day the three were separated and sent down different paths.

Kairi, now seventeen but still as happy as she always had been, spoke up. "Well we got our wish and made so many new friends, and had amazing adventures. Not many people can say that's happened to them. Our friendship even grew stronger from all of our adventures!" Kairi looked to her two best friends, smiling more.

Both males looked to her, confused a bit. Sora cocked his head to the left, "What do you mean?"

Kairi's smile stayed, unmoving as she looked to the sunset. "Both of you went searching in so many worlds looking for each other and myself. You went though so much and gave up more so that we all could be together. Most people would have given up and never gone in search, but you both did."

After a few more minutes of silence, the two males thinking of what they had given up and what they gained for it all, the three knew it was time to return to the main land. It was becoming dark by this time and they needed to be going home. They got on their boats and road all side by side until they reached the main land and went their separate ways to their respective homes.

As the trio walked home, alone, the gummi ship landed on the island. No one on either island knew except for the silver haired Riku who watched it, feeling the power of darkness from inside of the ship. His eyes narrowed as he went home, preparing ideas of when to investigate the mysterious ship.

- - - - - - -

This was A LOT longer than expected. O__O I think that it might take a LOT longer to get the rest done. This took me about an hour to write, well maybe more. Heh, I got distracted quite a bit. Hope you all enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! Trust me I had been wanting ALL day to write this. And as I pulled open a window to write it, AXEL'S THEME CAME ON MY ITUNES. O__o I think this is a sign from his grave. AAAHHHH!!!

* * *

The gummi ship landed in the more wooded area. It was difficult, the girl weaving and trying hard to not hit anything, without success. The sound was not too alarming or too loud for the people on the other island to notice.

The cloaked girl exited the ship, stretching her arms and legs out, yawning, and smiling more. "Aaaah, man does it feel good to finally get out of that ship!" The girl giggled, looking down at her dragon partner who was stretching out his wings and talons.

Stretching out her arms the girl looked to Kouhei. "Well I don't expect anyone to be here for a while. Let's explore the beach. It's not often that we come to one." Kouhei looked at her sternly, as if telling her he'd rather stay in the safety of the wooded area. The girl merely rolled her eyes and replied to the dragon's silent question as to why she wanted to explore around. "He knows that I'm here. He can feel the darkness inside of me. We just need to wait for him to show up. Besides, I've never been to the beach before!"

With having said that, the girl ran weaving through trees to come to a cliff like area hanging next to a tree house that hung near the beach. The girl stopped, Kouhei flapping his wings until he came to lay his stomach over the girl's shoulder, his head next to hers.

"So," the girl began," this is what it looks like. The view from even here, in the moonlight, it's so…beautiful. He was right." The girl brought her right hand into her hood to her face. She pulled her hand back out with salty tears on her gloves. Kouhei turned his eyes to her and smiled a little. "You waited so many years to see this, haven't you Serena?" Serena, the hooded girl, nodded silently watching the water with utter interest, as if it would just disappear before her very eyes.

Serena, without saying anything, after a few more minutes, jumped down, a good twenty feet, landing on her feet and hands, Kouhei gripping her shoulders and his wings moving as fast as possible to keep his friend from harm.

"Kouhei," giggled Serena, "I could have made it down just fine you know." The dragon did not reply, letting go of her shoulder and flying to the ground. Serena walked next to him, to the very edge of the small dock. Serena sat down, her legs hanging above the water, showing an upside down of her boots and legs and a dock.

Riku sat in his room, looking out the window to the small Island he was at only a few hours before. He could feel her, feel the darkness call to him. He recognized the feeling of Twilight in the girl, Serena. Strong pull of Darkness but also strong powerful Light. Two halves to make one whole of a Twilight.

Riku's eyes were unfocused as he thought. _What the heck is she doing here?_ Riku wasn't looking forward to meeting with the Nobody again but he knew inevitably he would. The girl knew of where he was from and came to talk to him more than likely.

Riku looked to his clock, in green numbers is shown 12:30 A.M. He had been quite unfocused, losing time and that was nothing he could afford with that creature there. She was nothing more than a potential danger to his island home and as much as Riku cared about people, he could not allow one person to endanger all that he had only just gotten back. He stood, quietly leaving his room and creeping out of his house.

Serena watched in great interest as Riku's small boat made its way to the dock she sat on. When Riku was close enough to hear Serena, the girl began to speak. "What in the name of everything Dark took you so long?" She said with a bit of mocking to Riku being part of the Darkness.

Riku ignored her mock and answered, plainly and a bit annoyed as he perched his ship next to her. "Well unlike you I have parents and they care about where I am at late hours."

To respond Serena only laughed a bit, "You still live with them?!" Riku rolled his eyes and sat next to her, Kouhei now sitting in Serena's lap, his golden eyes watching Riku intently. "No," Riku began. "I'm staying with them in the summer until I head back to college. I like being close to Sora and Kairi you know."

Riku looked down to Kouhei and gave a strange look. "What is that?"

Serena smiled as Kouhei showed his sharp white teeth in anger. "This what has a name and that name happens to be Kouhei. He's my friend and guardian. He is a dragon of both fire and ice." Serena said it all with anger dripping from her voice and eyes of pure anger as well. Needless to say she did not enjoy the fact that Riku called her friend a What.

Riku nodded and looked back up into Serena's eyes. "So," he began, "what brings you here?"

Serena laughed a little and turned her head down, looking into the water, down at her own reflection. "I'm here because of the "heart" I am supposed to have." She looked up to Riku with pain in her eyes. He understood what she was asking. She came here for help from all three Keyblade Masters.

* * *

Hey sorry this turned out this way guys and took so long, writers block on how to change a few things up! ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter three! Sorry I have been lazy/somewhat busy. Haha, what a LIE that was. No, really, I have had lots to do but no excuse for not writing. I have all the chapter of this up, from my not cleaned up and not really good version, on my computer. I'm so lazy! I am busy getting texts and facebook comments on my listening to the FFVIII soundtrack (which I got for my birthday, btw I'M 18 NOW!). I got a lot of game and anime soundtracks for my birthday. Heheheh….

* * *

Serena looked up to Riku; she could see the worry in his eyes. Serena could not decide if it was her power to feel and see the emotions of people or Riku's non-lying eyes that showed his worry. Whatever the reason she now felt compelled to explain some of her hidden past to her friend.

Selena lowered her head and began. "When they took me to The World That Never Was, they had no intention to make me one of them, only to do experiments on me. They sent me to Vexen to get experimented on. He found strange things about me. Unlike the other members, I can manipulate emotions, and see them, almost.

"I wouldn't listen to anyone though. It was my major problem. I didn't give a care; I saw no reason for being there until…" Riku looked interested in what she had to say but Serena immediately looked up and smiled a bit. "Never mind!" She said quickly, a slight blush on her face, but only from embarrassment. "But my not listening got me into trouble. Even when I…when they took my past away, I still acted the same. I was experimented on more; they wanted to help me to get hearts. I couldn't, I could only move the purebred heartless. They found it useful, and tried to force my power onto all heartless."

Riku looked at the girl, shocked and angered. How could Nobodies use one of their own in such a horrible way? He wasn't sure what to say, what to do for her, so he stood silent. Serena looked at him and took his hand, closing distance between, them, her eyes close to him. Riku tensed up, not sure what she was doing. Slowly she leaned her forehead to his. Riku soon relaxed as he remembered her doing this to him once before when she spent time with him, long ago. He opened his mind and stood still.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

Images flashed through my head in seconds yet I could see them all and remember them in the second it took the image to flash past me. Memories, nothing more than the clouded idea of a Nobody. Her memories were mixed with her emotion. I saw everything though her eyes, in her biased memory, not the full truth, the memory created from her emotions.

I saw her in the Castle That Never Was with an Origination member; he was blond brownish hair in a Mohawk Mullet kind of mix. He sat on a couch, smiling, playing an odd blue and white instrument that resembled a guitar. A voice sang out along to the cords being plaid. The man's name came into my head as if I knew him all along, Demyx. He was the one playing. Serena enjoyed his company and would often sing along to his playing his…sitar? Yes, it was a Sitar. I could not see Serena, but I could hear her. Her voice was soft when she sang but the memory was soon gone no longer the one my mind was on focus on.

The next memory was of something dark. I could feel the sadness and hurt flowing through this memory. Xemnas stood before her, his amber eyes looking into her, I could feel them the same as she could. He smiled in a dark sadistic way. He pushed her chin up and spoke slowly to her. "What new memories has my little puppet brought back for us? Any new heartless to follow her anger and hate?" I felt her anger swell up inside her for his speaking to her in that way. Using her to use the heartless. She could make the heartless come to her and help the others collect more hearts and she hated every second of that.

The smile on Xemnas's lips only grew as he knew her anger was growing as well. She had emotions and he wanted to use them. How she did, he knew but Serena was in the dark. He leaned closer to her, speaking more slowly to rile her up. "The more anger you posses, the close you come to giving us more heartless. Soon we will have Kingdom Hearts and you, my puppet, will have served your purpose." The rest was muffled as the memory stopped, no doubt Serena did not wish me to hear the rest. Instead a new memory was pressed to me, as she ran away from Xemnas in a hurry, crying.

She was crying, lying on a bed. I could see burly version of her room. It was just like the rest of the castle. I saw the figures of three people. Although two seemed further off, they were still there. Next to her, holding her, was Axel, the read headed Nobody. He laid his head close to hers and held her close in his arms, trying to comfort her. The other two were easy to recognize. Roxas stood off closer to the door, alone and distant it seemed. Demyx stood closer with his Sitar around his back, waiting to come closer to his friend. Obviously something hard had just been done and I could feel the hurt, the feeling of no reason, no purpose, complete and utter hopelessness, coming from Serena.

The memory faded and another presented itself. This time it was a bit darker, the room wasn't as bight. It seemed familiar to me, not the memory. Yes, Castle Oblivion. I know this place, it's the basement. The man who stood before Serena I also know. It's Zexion. He spoke in his quiet knowing tone to her. There were book opened all around them, most were familiar. Ansem's reports were among the pages also around them. They talked about the darkness that much I could gather. Serena managed to keep me from hearing their voices.

The memories stopped the second Serena let go of my hand and puller her head away. It felt as if hours had passed but only mere minutes had. I knew too well that her memories flashed fast but I could see them all as she did. I looked down to her and saw a faint small smile on her face. I knew well that is was just for show. The memories she chose to show me told me as much.

She began to speak, very quietly. "I didn't show you everything. At first, I knew next to nothing. It wasn't until just before I ran away to Castle Oblivion to speak to Zexion that I knew of the truth. I ran away there after Xemnas told me everything. I also had many questions and Zexion was one I trusted more than myself. I knew he was a traitor and that is why I went to him." She seemed peaceful as she spoke.

Her eyes drifted back toward the sea. She sat down again and took off her shoes. Slowly she dipped her feet into the water and she smiled. She seemed so much at peace here, like this. So much was pent up inside of her. She was nothing more than a toy to the Organization and she knew it. Despite that she stayed there, she took the abuse. Why?

I looked at her face as I sat next to her. Her eyes were on the island. A look of longer and remorse filled her face and eyes. Ah, all she wanted, all she had, the reason she stayed, was that those people, those Nobodies, they were all she had. Those horrible things, they were her family. The only things in the world, who would ever understand her, even if not to a full extent, was the Organization. Thanks to Sora and myself, her family, is gone.

"Riku" I jumped a small bit, being pulled from my thoughts. Though her voice was still quiet (as if she were afraid of disturbing the quiet of the night) it sounded loud to me for that moment. I returned my focus to realize in my thoughts I was staring at her. She did not notice though (I truly hope, I don't like her in that manor in the least). When she did not continue I then answer her with an "hm".

"What is it like," she began again, "to have people love you?" Her focus was still heavily on the island, on the shadows of the hills and houses. "To care for you? I can't remember anymore…."

Such a question to answer! How is the first thing one has to ask? How do you feel when you know you're loved? In what way of love does she mean? Love for a child is very different than friendship love and love for a family member. I think the best way to answer this one would be…"The knowledge that no matter what, the person who cares about you, who wants the best for you, will be there. You know that this person will never let you down, that they hold you high in their life and will risk everything for you."

Yeah, that is love. I did just that and it was love for my friends, for my world, for my family, that brought me back from the Darkness, that brought me back home, that got me where I am. It pushed us all along.

She made an "mm" humming noise in return. She finally turned her head to me and I saw right into her emotionless emerald eyes. Dark green and pools of black iris is all that anyone could say for her eyes. They held no emotion whatsoever and it was the thing she hated the most about herself. She tried so many times to show some emotion, to show the pain while she cried, but her eyes only showed tears, never the sadness, it looked merely as if her eyes were trying to get something out of them.

Her gaze returned to the other island as she spoke louder this time, in a normal voice. "Do you think that I could stay here? On the other Island I mean. For a bit?"

Her, stay here? WHERE?! I mean possibly Kairi's place but it's close to two in the morning now, no doubt. What am I to do with her till then? How do I explain a new girl just showing up on the island and how I found her at such an hour without suspensions and rumors and absolute hell breaking lose?

Despite all my thoughts I somehow find myself saying, "Yeah, it could be possible. People here are kind and since Kairi just showed up on the shores one day it won't seem too crazy to say something like that happened to you also." I laughed a bit. "We'll need a place for you to stay. I'm sure Kairi's family won't mind taking you in. I know she won't. A friend of mine and someone who helped me and the King out, I know she will accept. Although first thing, you can't go there wearing you cloak."

Serena blushed, having had it for long she must have forgotten about it. She stood up and put her boots back on. She quickly unzipped the top zipper of her cloak and pulled herself out of the sleeves. I have to say I am please with her nice figure. Not too skinny, nor big. Her breasts were a nice size too. Hey, you can't blame me, I'm a guy and her wearing a black sleeveless shirt wasn't helping in that it showed a moderate, but not bad amount of cleavage. She had on a nice denim skirt also. All in all she was only partly dressed for the beach. While I was busy checking her out her pulled out a pair of black rectangle glasses and put them on her face.

"Well," she said and yet again pulled me back from distracting thoughts. And no, I was not undressing her with my eyes. I may be a guy but I'm not sleazy enough to drop that low. "Are you going to sit there all night or what?" I then began to laugh. She didn't seem to understand though.

"Serena," I said, smiling at her in a joking but kind way, "I can't just bring you with me at such an hour. I'll be back later in the morning. Stay in your ship until I come back for you with Sora and Kairi." I could tell she agreed with this from her silence and nodding.

As I stood to get back into my boat I felt her arms incase me. I froze, allowing her to hug me, to thank me. I really don't know tot eh full extent of what I am getting myself into, I'm sure, but she is my friend and I have to care for her. Oh jeez, I believe Sora is beginning to rub off on me.

* * *

There ya go! It took me a bit cuz I was getting distracted the two days, technically two hours, if not one, I worked on this. . Hope you like! More up when I feel like revising and rewriting chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey so I want to get off my lazy bum and write while I got the inspiration to write. That and I don't have most Tuesdays free as of late. Anyway, here be chapter 4, up soon than you and I thought it would be. Just know this now. This is the rewritten version of the same story I published a while ago. I had to delete it because I was 11 chapters in and the rewriting process is taking a bit. I knew that would be the case.

After I get chapter 11 up, DO NOT EXPECT CHAPTERS TO COME AS FEQUENT. I am a senior in High School and do not expect to have this finished by the time I graduate. I should have it done by June, or a bit later. By next school year, I'm done with this though. Just a little notice for you all.

*****NOTE******

_**This, BOLD ITALITIZED means dream/memory**_

_This, natuarlly, means thoughts/thinking._

Hope you get this all beacuse I will only psot this ONE more time.

* * *

_**Serena's P.O.V.**_

My memories come to me in dreams. The memories I have of my past. I know it all, and they haunt me. Vexen made sure that I only saw my past in dreams. He said that my past was important, and the best way to keep those memories, was to dream them. I'm not sure how he was able to make them come in dreams, but he did. It could have something to do with all the exotic things he made me try. I guess what some worlds think of their foods, their fairy tales, were true in some sense or another.

I just hated that part of myself. Hated that I could never truly DREAM. I just saw my past, through the eyes of my Somebody. Just another way to show how incomplete I am. A Nobody who cannot escape her past so she dreams of it. Haunting me when I see the bad I had—no she had, my somebody, Ayame, what she had done. The horrors of her past, MY PAST, flashed though my mind. I could not awake from those terrible dreams either. It pained me to know this.

I lied on the beach, looking up at the stars. My cloak was spread over me as a blanket. The sand was very cold, not being touched by the sun's rays for many hours by this point. I sighed. _Riku, you call me your friend. You have since we parted ways. How can you do this if you still barely know me? How can you trust a Nobody?_

My thoughts traced back to the word friend. Friends, what a powerful word that really is. It doesn't set ownership such as mine or ours, no, it shows a shared thing, a caring common bond. Roxas, Axel, Demyx, they were my friends. Mostly Axel. Roxas wasn't around long before I ran away. Demyx and I hung out a lot after mission sometimes with Axel, but usually just the two of us. I felt as if they both had hearts and never knew it.

"Serena," came the voice of Kouhei. I turned my head over to look at him. He was lying down next to me, his head up and alert as usual. "You need to sleep. The sun will rise by seven. You have about six hours to sleep, if you want to right here."

I smiled. "Yes," I said quietly. "I want to sleep out here right here. I won't be able to try this ever again. Sure it's stupid, but I have you to wake me if anything happens." Kouhei smiled, showing his pearly while fangs. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep at a moderate rate.

"_**Serena," came the voice of Xemnas, "don't you speak to me in such a manor." No emotion from his voice. A Nobody has no emotions, and he was a livid example. He never showed that he had once had a heart, and at times I truly wondered if he wanted one. He seemed okay without one.**_

"_**I will speak to whom I want," I began to reply, my voice angry, "Whenever I please." I was lying on the floor, a crumpled heap. I was pushing my limits with him and I knew too well.**_

_**Xemnas quickly snatched me up, pulling me by my hair, and pulling my face close to his. "Watch how you speak to me." He said, calmly. I could tell he wanted to be angry, that if he had a heart he would have done more due to the emotion of anger. For a moment, I was happy none of us had hearts. "You aren't worth much. You can bring heartless and feel emotions. Yours are more real, but Vexen can easily make a clone of you. You are extendable. We do not need you, truly."**_

_**He let go of my hair and I allowed myself to drop back down to the floor. He disappeared into a dark portal, leaving me to my thoughts. I wanted to cry, at this moment, crying was the right thing to do, I could feel that. I wanted to cry because Xemnas never lied. He was right, I was extendable.**_

_**Axel heard me as he was walking by. He squatted down next to me and put a hand on my back. "Are you okay?" His voice was very soft, calm and comforting.**_

_**I looked to him and wiped my eyes. "No," I plainly said. "I'm not. I—I just don't know what to do anymore Axel. Something is happening soon. I can feel it. Things are becoming estranged. The team is being slip. The ones who are rumored to go to Castle Oblivion…they're traitors aren't they?"**_

_**Axel looked at me, emotionless. "I can't say. I know that you rely heavily on Vexen and Zexion. They know most about you, don't they? It'd be wrong to say that they were traitors but it would also be wrong for me to lie about it."**_

_**I looked at him, I could feel the emotions I wanted to have, the ones I understood, the feeling that they surfaced up. Still fake emotions. "You're leaving too. You're leaving and you've been spending so much more time with Roxas. It's because he is connected to Naminѐ, isn't it? The nobodies of the Princess of Heart and the Keyblade Master…"**_

_**Axel said nothing, he looked at me. It felt as if he wasn't even seeing me though. I hit something; hit a soft point of Axel. I knew he had weakness. I whispered as I put my arms around him. "Axel, when you leave, please, don't kill either of them. Don't kill Sora. Give Nanimѐ and Roxas someone to return to. Give them a heart."**_

I woke up to the sun's rays in my eyes. I sat up slowly and yawned. I brushed, more of a hard long patting, the sand off my backside. I stood and stretched. I looked out to the island before me. A small boat was on its way toward the island I stood on. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were on their way.

"Well, Kouhei," I started with a smile, "seems that our chance at redemption has finally arrived."

* * *

So this is actually different from the first version I had of this. Hehe, I have better ideas for this, especially after playing 358/2 Days. I must say it's a huge help when you hadn't much of a clue before when writing this a year or two ago. :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Riku's P.O.V.**

As I rowed on my side and Sora on the other side, we could begin to see the island we just leave become smaller. Kairi and Sora had been questioning me since I got them. It was fairly annoying I have to say, but I cannot blame them for asking.

"So," Kairi began. She looked at me with curiosity and a bit of worry. "She's a Nobody, but she can feel emotions…?" I could tell Kairi was confused, and who could blame her. I had a hard time understanding what Serena told me as well. I looked back and Kairi, a small smile on my lips.

"Well," I began, thinking of a better way to explain it. "She is a Nobody, but she was never a part of the Organization, like Naminѐ. That is why her name doesn't contain an X like the others. As for her power…her ability to feel emotions, it's better if she told you. She knows better than anyone."

We were nearly at the island now. I could tell. Sora had his head turned to the island, watching it intently. "Hey!" He beamed, smiling, "I see her." I turned to see Serena standing on the dock, an average sized black cat next to her. It had to have been Kouhei. Serena must have used magic on him to disguise his true form.

Serena was waving at us, excitedly. In the corner of my eye I saw Kairi smile and wave to her. When we got to the dock Kairi and Sora quickly scrambled up to meet the Nobody; I chuckled a bit at their reaction. I slowly got out of the boat and smiled at Serena. She was smiling big at both Kairi and Sora.

"Hi," Serena began, "I'm Serena, and it's nice to meet you both." She held out her hand to shake it with Sora's and Kairi's. They both accepted and introduced themselves. We moved from the dock onto the beach and all sat down to talk.

Sora was the first person to ask questions. "Serena," he began, a very serious look on his face, "Why did you join the Organization?" Serena giggled a little then answered. "They had the Nobody of someone I cared for, and I wanted to help them." Plain and simple. She had more to say though, I could see it in her eyes, but I knew it wouldn't come out all now.

Sora nodded, and naturally asked the next question anyone would. "Who was that person?" This time Serena only put a finer to her lip and winked. She wasn't going to tell. Ah, girls and their crushes. But it wasn't a crush. It wasn't love at all. Her Somebody might have been in love, but not her.

**Serena's P.O.V.**

More questions were asked, mostly ones of my duties. I had nothing much to say for that. I was only needed to gather heartless. Not plant too many, but keep control of their numbers when others could not come. I was never a member; I was just a toy to them. In a way I guess I didn't care too much. How could I? My heart left long ago.

I sighed and lay down in the sand after about an hour and a half of questioning. I didn't mind, really. I was just, a bit bored. Kairi took this point to sit next to me and smile big. I looked up at her and sat up. I had not a clue what she wanted of me but it was something.

"Hey," she began her face in a normal smile of just happiness. Maybe it was from meeting me finally or, more likely, for being out on the beach with her two best friends who now were seated next to us in the sand. "Serena would you like to go shopping with me? You must not have been able to spend much time with other girls or do much for a while…"

I looked at her, unsure of what to say. I'd not been out with another girl for "girl time" as people called it, I guess. I mean sure there was one girl member, Larxene was the only girl MEMBER but there was Naminѐ, and some girl named Xion, the fake Nobody created by Vexen. I steered clear of her, knowing that Vexen didn't want me messing with any of his other projects. I never cared much for talking to any of them. I had met with Naminѐ a few times with Axel. She was quiet but scheming. She was not on our side. On the side of the Organization, she was forced to be there in a way.

Kairi could see I was unsure. "It'll be fun! We can talk about anything. I guess you've not really done that girl to girl talk before, but you can now. We're friends now." Friends. Argh, THAT word again. Friends, what was a friend really? You need hearts to have REAL friends. You need EMOITONS to have friends. A half sided friendship is all she has with me.

I wanted to say that, but it was hard enough thinking about it. Keeping the truth is wrong, but the look Riku gave me was one that said to play along and maybe I could make friends. I could be like the other Nobodies and lie to myself and allow fake emotions to make the friendship more real. I can't do that though, it'd be lying to myself and only hurt them more in the after math. Damn, friendship, emotions, HUMANS just make being a Nobody more and more complicated for me all the time.

I faked a smile, faking smiles came quiet easy after two years, and nodded. "Yeah," I replied. "We're friends." Kairi's face brightened up to my saying this and she immediately hugged me. I was completely lost as to why. I just put my arms around her back and hugged her too.

As Kairi released me from the hug she grabbed my wrist and took me to the dock. She looked back to Sora and Riku and smiled, awkwardly. "We'll have to borrow the boat. Titus and Wakka are coming in a bit to practice Blitzball and fighting. You both can get a ride back with them." Riku rolled his eyes and Sora nodded happily. Kairi smiled and pulled me next to the boat.

I got in first and she quickly followed, picking up both oars and sitting herself in the middle of the boat. I sat at the front of it and she began to use the paddles to push the boat to the main island. I looked to the side since Kairi was facing me and in the way of my better increasing view of the main island. It was nice houses could be seen on hill. I began to feel as if I was excited. Face excitement naturally. Only memories of excitement filled me, but for once I wanted to embrace those lies, the memories of my Somebody.

I knew the feelings would not last forever, nor would I want them to. The more I allowed in, the more darkness from my former heart seeped in. The more I embraced of my Somebody, the closer to my demise I came.

* * *

Yeah this actually took me a few days because I am diverting from the original story line now. I changed things up, editing more useless moments out. This is filler as you can tell with a hint of plot! This only took me a few days because of my changing in ideas, not in how the story will go, rather in what events have gone by. The ending will be the exact same, just some events are changed to fit better. .

Random fact: Did you know that grown cats actually cannot drink milk? It's true, it causes them to have diarrhea. Only kittens can have milk since it helps them in growing stronger. I bet I just changed what a lot of you think of cats now huh? XD


	6. Chapter 6

Why hello to all! I really wanted to write over the weekend, but I wasn't at home, so I was unable. Well I am here now and here be the next chapter. I know my chapter are really short, I'm working on it people! I will try to make them lengthier. The boring parts happen now with bits of past. Boring, but hey action starts up once we get into a few more chapter! :D

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Kairi left with Serena over two hours ago. Riku and I got so bored that we decided to spar, naturally. We might be young adults but we also need to keep up our strength and sparing is a great way to do so! We only fought for an hour (I had beaten Riku more than my fair share of times. Okay so just once, but HEY, I have beaten him before!).

We sat on the beach and just waited. Bored. I couldn't take it. "GAH!" I jumped up and turned to Riku who was still sitting in the sand, his eyebrow raised at me. I put my hands into fists and raised them up as if I was riding a bike, I guess. You know, up to your mid section, and straight! Eheh, a bad example I guess…?

"Riku," I started, looking down at him, "They have been gone too long! WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?!" Riku just blinked and smirked at me. "It's peaceful." He replied. "Although with you're over the top reaction for no apparent reason, the peace is gone." He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, smirking more. He was only trying to rile me up more.

I was not going to fall for it. Nope! I sat myself down next to him and leaned back on the palms of my hands, looking back out to the ocean. "It's been a year since we've left this place. Everything went back to normal." I sighed and kept looking ahead.

"Not everything," came the quiet reply from Riku. I turned to him. What does he mean? Not a thing has changed! He said so himself when we first got back! "We changed." He said, looking at me and chuckling.

Ah, I get it. We matured, we got older, we went though so much, learned new things, and we changed. This world may not have, but everyone here, all those who were separated and sent to new worlds, we all changed. Nothing can be the same. We may think it has, but it hasn't. I get it all.

I looked to Riku again. He had changed so much. Kairi and I only knew so little. He never told us everything. Maybe that girl…Serena, she knew about him. He met her on his journey, but I still wonder about her. I mean I trust her, if Riku does, so do I! I just wonder about her is all.

"Hey, Riku" I started, still looking forward, thinking. Riku replied to me with a hm. I went on. "She is a Nobody. How is it that you knew you could trust her? She was a part of Organization XIII."

I turned to Riku when he didn't reply after a minute. His face was full of thought, of memories. Slowly he answered me. "I felt I could trust her somehow. She can manipulate the heart, like most Nobodies can fake emotions; she can change people's hearts and their emotions. When I met her, she felt eh Darkness I was trying to suppress, I believe, and she was very serene when I first met her. She helped to keep things around me calm, and in turn less heartless show up." He looked to me, a serious look on his face. "The feelings she can change around people, the setting of mood that changes is what caused me to not feel so safe at first. I warmed up and trusted her because I felt something I understood about her. Something only the two of us will understand."

Needless to say, Riku's response puzzled me. I wanted to ask, but with how he had said it, I knew it wasn't meant for me to know.

"Well, we leave for only a bit and you two are in the same spot!" Kairi laughs. She's standing before me, holding nothing in her arms, which meant that a stop was made at her house to drop things off. Standing next to her was Serena. I had to stop my jaw from dropping at the difference of the girl. I know for a fact Riku too was surprised.

Serena was no longer wearing her black tank top, denim skirt, and black boots. No, now she had her hear up in a pony tail, her bangs in the front hanging down into a side sweep to the right of her face, and stray bits of hair hanging down. She had on a white spaghetti strap shirt with stars all over it in very light blues, yellows, greens, and pinks. She had on a short, but not too short, skirt that looked a bit worn and had piece of string falling from all around the bottom edge. Finally she had on Chuck Tailors, a nice pink, on her feet.

She looked normal, but it was pretty cute on her. Not as cute as Kairi though! I was surprised at her new look, and she looked very nice.

**Serena's P.O.V.**

I wasn't sure whether or not to be happy or freaked out that the guys were looking me over like a piece of meat. I will say it freaked me out a bit, but I knew it was only because of my new look.

Kairi smiled and broke the silence with, "well?" They guys merely kept looking at me, but slowly Riku smiled and spoke up. "Very nice. You look cute." I knew at this point, if I had a heart, I should be blushing, embarrassed by the comment and Sora's nodding, but I don't so I was unable to have such a reaction. I bowed my head and thanked them instead.

I didn't pay much attention to what else went on. They all began to talk and I just sat down. I watched at the three began to talk about old things and the past. They tried to bring me into conversations but I merely waved them off. I was enjoying just watching THEM talk and seeing how they were so similar to my friends, to Nobodies. The only difference was that they had hearts and Nobodies do not. They acted the same, talking to one another and their friendship; it felt as if I was looking at shadows of my friends.

But the truth is that my friends and I are the real shadows. We're only there for as long as the sun is out. Once the sun sets, we disappear and return to our Somebodies, if we are lucky. The lucky ones disappear into being a part of what they once were. How often I come back to these thoughts, these fake feelings of loneliness. How much longer until I disappear like my Somebody, and like Riku, fall prey to the darkness?

* * *

So this has a lot to do with my reading Grendel. That book is so very good, but depressing. I mean you have to read Beowulf first, and that was pretty good, but Grendel is just so sad. You might see a lot of the theme from the book in here, nihilism and existentialism, since I've been reading the book in my 12 Honors English class for around a month now. O__O its not event hat long! I recommend it though. Its very hopeless and hard to read/understand though.

Also, I am working up, rather slowly, to my dismay, to the actul climax and action of the story! Yes, you might have noticed from Riku's not telling Sora something and Serena's hint bsaed off the title of the story, that there was something up with her Somebody. As the chapter progress, the truth will be more drawn out. More will be be revealed about the member of the Orginization that her Somebody knew along his his Somebody.


	7. Chapter 7

I was inspired to write while listening to the song, Magic Melody by DHT. That song makes me think of Riku cuz I mean…that's sorta what happened to him. He was taken away by darkness by being told he would see his hopes, dreams, and get all he ever wanted. BUT I got the normal remix version AND the Extended Club edit!!! :D yush, I really like DHT but I don't have but two songs by them.

* * *

A month passed, hardly to the belief of Serena, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Serena became like an adopted member of Kairi's family, having her own room and permanent residence allowed. Kairi's parents had, in the time passing, greatly discussed education of Serena. No history of going to any school, how was the girl expected to go to college? Not only this but what was to happen when the only friends Serena had, left to their colleges?

Although it seemed that Serena was adjusting to the island life, she truly was not fully open to it. She was tense, scared. Fear enveloped her by night, nightmares haunted her very dream.

**Serena's P.O.V.**

I felt zombie like as I walked down the hallway to my room. The hall was fairly large, filled with pictures on the walls of Kairi as she grew, and of family. Only more of a reminder of the things I will never have. I felt no more pain, the numbness finally beginning to effect me. Only not long ago I was lively and happy, but as time passes, the time I spend here, the more and more I feel myself falling.

I come upon my door and open it, slowly walking in and closing it quietly behind me. I looked up to see my twin sized bed against the wall in the right corner, the purple sheets un-moved since it was made this morning. I looked over to my desk with a small laptop on it, closed and turned off. Nothing covered my walls; clothes were all neatly up in my average sized dresser and hanging in my closet.

I walked to my bed and laid down on it, turning my eyes to the window. It was medium sized, only about a foot away from my bed, coming up about three feet above the ground. My lilac curtains were pulled to the side, showing the afternoon sun gleaming through into my room.

I felt myself wishing I could just cry. I allowed the tears to stream down my cheeks, no real emotion following them. The pain I wanted to feel I could not. Only the guilt of what would come to be, what had happened, the repetition of the past. Through the tears I still saw the flashes, the horrible sickening visions.

They came as dreams, harmless I thought. Merely nothing more than memories of my Somebody. How foolish I was. I jumped slightly as I heard a knock at my door. I sat up, straightening my shirt. "Come on in" I said, my voice showing no emotions, no more fake.

**Kairi's P.O.V.**

I was worried about Serena. She's gotten so quite. When she first came, she was very happy to be around us. Sora, Riku, and I would take her all around and we would have such fun times. We went to the movies, the island, the beaches, into the city, stayed up late watching movies, acted like teenagers.

Only after two weeks, she began to isolate herself from everyone. Riku said to leave her be, and we did. But she got worse as time progressed. She soon would not come out of the house. Last week she only leaves her room for food and the bathroom. I had to know what was wrong, whether or not it's my problem! She needs help, and who better to help her than someone who has a Nobody? I hoped I could talk to Naminé and have her talk to Serena.

I knocked on her door. I could not stand and watch this happen anymore. I had to try to help her! I heard nothing for a few seconds but soon I heard her say, "Come on in" and I quickly did so, closing the door behind myself.

I looked to her only to be slightly amazed at her appearance. Her hair was messy, not brushed for a day or two it looked. She had bags under her eyes, sleepless nights it seemed to plague her. She had on a simple grey dress; it came up to the top of her armpits, two straps holding it up. The bottom lay slightly past her knees since she was sitting down.

All in all she looked merely stressed and tired. "S-Serena," I began walking to her, sitting next to her, "What's going on? You look terrible, and you're…why aren't you coming out?" I looked into her eyes. Her eyes held nothing but emptiness, pools of green that held nothing to pull you in nor draw you away.

She didn't even fake a smile. She looked right at me, never pulling her gaze anywhere else. She knew what she was going to say, and she felt not a bit of shame, she could never feel or understand it anyway. "I have dreams…with m eyes open." She stated. "I see horrible events, pain. I can't escape it. I used to only see it with my eyes closed, but now the dreams haunt me as I lie awake."

I wasn't sure what to say to her. I put my hand on her shoulder, to tell her I cared and wanted to help her. She faked a smile. "There isn't much to do, is there?" She chuckled to herself. Kouhei, in his cat form, jumped up and sat to her left. He seemed greatly concerned about her.

She began to space out, having another dream, I feared. A voice pulled me from my worries. "They are becoming worse." Kouhei said, cutting the silence. I looked down to him, worried. "How bad were they to start with?" I asked him. If there was anything I could do to help her, I would.

Kouhei looked at me, his eyes serious. "Dreams are harmless, but these have gotten bad. She wakes up with physical scars on her body, sometimes bleeding. She needs to be taken to someone who can explain this. She will die if this keeps up."

He looked to her, worried. He cared about her; they depended on each other in a way. Before I could say anything he continued. "She is not the only one in danger. In her dreams, she sees you and Sora, and Riku. You need to talk to them about this. Take her to the King. He will know what is wrong."

- - - - - -

Kairi was leaning against the weird Paopu tree that Riku was sitting on and Sora next to her leaning next to her. She was zoning out, looking out to the mainland, where she left Serena at home. Kouhei's words filled her mind as she worried over what to say.

"Kairi…" Sora began, staring at her, along with Riku. "Are you alright? You're zoning out."

Riku smirked, "And you still have yet to tell us why you wanted to bring us out here."

Kairi pushed herself off the tree and stood so that she was to the side of both boys. "Well," she was unsure how to phrase what she needed to say. "It's something about Serena." Her face showed her worry. Sora and Riku looked to each other, both curious about what was wrong. "She-she's having nightmares." Kairi stated.

Riku scoffed. "Is that all? Kairi, we all do at some point in life. She needs to grow up if that is the problem!" Kairi looked up to Riku, not angry. She knew he had every reason to say that, he didn't know the full extent of the problem just yet.

Shaking her head, Kairi went on. "These nightmares, they're leaving her with physical scars. She has them with her eyes open, and closed. Kouhei...Kouhei said that she sees us in them too."

Sora's eyes grew large and Riku looked extremely surprised and worried.

"These dreams, people die in them. She sees death all around her." Kairi finished, tears falling down her cheeks. Sora held Kairi in his arms. He was scared. It was foolish of him not to be afraid. Dreams always hide something important, but these dreams are deadly.

Riku looked out to the island and quietly spoke. "I think now is the best time to return to the King."

* * *

Ooooh, finally something intresting!! So they will be leaving in the next chapter and more will be revealed about the dreasm, and that voice Serena heard only a chapter ago!


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my gosh I'm SO SO SORRY EVERYONE!!! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY!!! Being a senior with like three papers to write a WEEK I've not had much time. ^^;; That and I've been spending every weekend out of the house with friends and something terrible happened two weeks ago for my school that hurt a lot of my friends. Let's please leave it at that.

NOW on to my story. Updates will NOT be frequent. I am moving in June, okay? And for the month of July I most likely will be UNABLE to do ANY WORK ON THIS. I might spend the whole month with my aunt and uncle then there is OTAKON. So yeah, I need a laptop or there will be NO chapters up for July. And June, I will be busy packing so nothing then either. I'll do what I can in this month.

* * *

**Serena's P.O.V.**

_--Dream- -_

Before my eyes was Destiny Islands, both, on fire. The smells of ash and even burning FLESH filled me, surrounded me, and made me chuckle. I wanted more, wanted to hear the screams!

Hearts were flying out and even the heartless that were created were burning in the fires and dying. The hearts were flying to no where, the people had nothing left anymore. It made my smile only WIDEN. Oh I got shivers all over and just wanted to take those hearts, but didn't. No, let them fly away, let them return to nothing.

_How is this happening? How did I give over again? No!! I can't, I have to stop! The darkness…this power, its not me! Its HER. She's back!!_

In what parts of the island that was not burning Heartless were relentless attacking. I stood before these heartless, the power of my darkness controlling them. I was enjoying every human who tried to run out being attacked and bleeding. I wanted more though. How did I want more? This was too much to watch, I wanted to puke, but I still stood there, SMILING.

"SERENA!!" came the voice of Riku. I looked to my side. There he was, with his Keyblade, next to Sora who was holding two, Oblivion and Oathkeeper. To Riku's left was Kairi holding her girls flowery Keyblade. It looked weak but that was merely appearance. I smirked at them.

"Oh, so you've finally come to fight me, eh?" I laughed and ran with lighting speed to Riku. I pulled out a blade fan and sung it, hitting his arm. A small bit of blood ran down his arm from the short cut. I didn't push the knife deep enough to make him bleed more.

Riku turned and swung his blade, cutting me in the arm. I felt it hit deep, the skip just splitting to the blade. It stung but I only smiled as I saw the blood being to slowly fall down my arm.

Riku wasn't happy in the least when he did that, his eye filled with anger and hate. I knew why he hated me. I caused this chaos, I brought the heartless, and I killed the people. I was falling from the Light.

How did this happen? I got to this point, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill them ALL. I could feel my right arm rise with my fan and I swept down, the cling of metal as it hit Sora's Keyblade. Sora pushed me back, his eyes filled with confusion and anger. Anger, yeah, closer to the darkness.

_Lose sight of the good in me, see the bad. Hate, hate, HATE. Bring him closer, just let it consume him, consume them both! _

I only smirked and ran forward, toward Sora. Sora raised his blade and parried my strike. Time was over for play nice according to the rules. I kicked Sora in the shin. He fell to the ground, holding his knee as I took my fan in my now bloodied arm and raised it to slice Sora's neck.

Riku got up and ran forward, Keyblade set to my abdomen. I quickly moved at the last second and took both my fans and made two thin cuts across his back. He hissed in pain and turned, swinging his blade into my side. I yelled in pain, the red and black Keyblade sitting in my side.

Sora lifted his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. I wanted to kick his face for that. I wanted to scream at him to stop acting like a baby, to toughen up. I didn't though. No, I wanted him to feel the pain a bit longer.

"How did this happen?" Sora said, his voice cracking from his emotions. Pah, emotions. I had no need for such a pathetic hold back. I am a Nobody, free of emotions. I may lie about my happiness and feelings of joy, but I know they are fake, as fake as I am. "How did you get this way Serena? Why did you do this?"

I laughed at him and answered, "I have no reason." The looks of shock in his face only made me more delighted. I wanted to keep this moment, to freeze this time. Hell I wanted nothing more than to just cause his pain to be more.

Riku's eyes never left my face. I saw them from the corner of my eye. I let out a breath and said, "There was no reason other than it was my purpose. Taking hearts is all I know. Chaos is in my way."

I knew the answer would not suffice Sora would tell me I had a chance, that the Light was the answer. I cut him to the chase. "Sora I am a Nobody, I do not exist. I may cause all these problems but it's my mark on this world. When I die no one will remember me, but they will remember this and the darkness." I know it made even less sense but to me it was everything. I didn't care if anyone remembered me or not, I just wanted the pain to be felt and remembered. I wanted history to repeat in this world.

Riku took out his Keyblade and put it to my chest. "Is that really the choice you have made?" He asked, voice monotone but his eyes full of anger. Anger that I did what he once did, I gave up to the Darkness. I let go of the Light. I nodded and smiled. Riku closed his eyes as he plunged his Keyblade into my chest.

I awoke jumping from my bed. My whole body was sweating as I put my hand to my chest. The beat of a fake heart beat, the one that kept me living. My real heart, my soul, was nonexistent. I cried and fell forward knowing my dream was nothing more than a sign. Things to come were not good. A trip to the king must happen.

* * *

I'm TIIIIRED. XD I have so much happening. School ends like in three weeks for me. HUZZAH, BEING A SENIOR ROCKS!! But now I must go work on my detective story for my Hon Eng project. TT__TT


End file.
